In my mind
by Vonnesera
Summary: Fitz and Olivia's relationship, started off as pure unadulterated pun intended lust. Then somewhere in the middle, somewhere in the blink of an eye, it became love, true love.
1. Chapter 1

TWO YEARS AGO

Governor Grant paces before a large group of people. His mind racing on how to address them, he goes for it. "Well there's no way to sugar code it, we got our asses handed to us by Sally Langston in Iowa last night,"

He stops his hands drop to the side in utter defeat but his head is held up high strictly due to proper candidate training. His body language conflicting.

"So, anyone have any ideas?" he offers.

The room is filled with blank stares, from young volunteers who don't know the difference between their left foot and their right. Voters who probably don't even know why they are voting for him better yet, why anyone else should vote for him.

Governor Grant gives a desperate sigh. "Anyone?" he spins around, looking for a brave volunteer, a person ready to get shot down. There were no answers, he lost because he had a horrible team. A team that was going to cause him to lose.

A red head steps up, hair short conservative, peals in the ears, gray vest over a pressed white shirt, and a wrist watch, another up tight prissy woman who doesn't have the answer. "We have to swing farther right, we haven't said a thing about gay marriage…" she begins,

Fitz cuts her off right there, knowing that Cyrus was gay, he knew that wouldn't fly anyway. "Oh come on it's not our stances on the issues we are not getting our message out there, people don't know where I stand. " he began to get heated ready to go on a tangent "The problem is-"

"Your marriage" rang an unfamiliar voice over the group. It was so clear that people turned in their seats to find who said this "It looks like you don't screw your wife"

Fitz stood almost dumbfounded. She was beautiful, how come he hadn't noticed her before… she was extremely observant… no one had ever noticed the distance between him and his wife, or maybe they had maybe that was the problem. Governor Grant thought to himself.

"Which would be fine, except that family values matter to republicans, that's why they vote for who they vote for. "

'What. The. Hell.' He thought in his head, not in a bad way but in a curious fashion.

"And since Sally's got Jesus firmly on her side that just leaves family, marriage"

Governor Grant glances to Cyrus, wondering 'Who in the world this woman was'. Cyrus nodded uging him to keep listening.

"And yours what ever the truth may be, from the outside it looks cold,"

'Ouch'

"Distant"

'Oh'

"Dead"

Governor Grant cannot believe his ears. 'what is happening ?' he thinks to himself.

"Where is your wife by the way?" she asks.

Governor Grant's hands are shoved in his pocket by this time, pushing his pants up a little to hide the slight bonner growing in his pants.

Her lips moved, but all he could think about was taking off her clothes, and ravishing her. Unbottoning her shirt, unbuckling her belt, pulling off her dark blue slacks, kissing her damp underwear, before pulling them down her creamy chocolate thighs. Then allowing his tongue to roam her lower lips to make her moan, and groan. He make her cum over and over again, causing her to scream till she lost her voice.

He imagined her little speech with a hoarse voice. Almost a whisper because of the amazing things he did to her with his tongue- and Governor Grant had to wake himself out of the day dream.

"People want to like who they're voting for, Voters thought that Al Gore was a big stiff, till he stuck his toungue down Tipper's throat."

'There are unimaginable things I'd like to do with your throat, better yet what I'd like to stick down it.' Governor's pants were getting a little tight. His face was straining as a civil war battled in his mind one side of lust, and the other of reality. 'Get yourself together Grant.'

"They put George Bush in office because he and Laura seemed like a fun couple to have a beer with,"

'Oh my god stop talking' he thought to himself, every word she said made him want her more and more.

"People want to invite you in for dinner and right now-"

He watches her lips move, wanting to stick his fingers in her mouth to watch her suck them, as he jammed his other fingers inside of her lower parts.

"You and your wife are standing in their door way three feet apart, not looking at each other. Letting in the cold air. That's why you lost Iowa" she almost chuckles "That's why you'll lose New Hampshire" A quick breath to shake out of the trans, he lowers his voice to hide the dirty thoughts he was thinking of when undressing her with his eyes.

"And you are-"

"Olivia" she spoke quickly, glancing to Cyrus "Pope"

Fitz couldn't keep his eyes off of her, and when her eyes returned to his, his mind went south again, almost immediately.

Fitz left the meeting early finding it hard to take his eyes off of Olivia. He made it to a bathroom just in time to splash cold water on his face, he readjusted his pants and belt to hide the almost apparent erecting in his pants.

This couldn't happen. It just couldn't. He knew that if she stayed on the campaign trail he would do or say something stupid that would get them both in trouble.


	2. Chapter 2

Fitz turns off the water and exits the bathroom, heading straight to Cyrus' office. "Fire her"

Cyrus knows exactly who he's speaking of "Oh she's great, fire and a pistol."

Fitz enters almost nodding, he knows how great she is, it's apparent, but he can't have her on the trail.

"Lives for her work, that political nun, best student I've ever had."

"Fire her" Fitz repeats for the final and last time.

Cyrus tosses his papers to the side a little agitated. "Cause she said what every staffer on your campaign was afraid to say?"

"Just get rid of her" Fitz turns only to run into Olivia. His breath catches, but he hides it well. She looks offended or hurt, that is until she speaks.

"I'll charge my hotel to the campaign, don't worry I haven't had a chance to raid the mini bar" she says almost as a jab.

"Liv-" Fitz begins to explain

"Best of luck Governor" she spits before leaving.

'Liv, a nick name for her already?' He sighs, Fitz did not want her to leave like this, it was suppose to be quiet, quick easy. Making her existence almost fictional. However that… was none of the above.

"Well let's be clear about something…" Cyrus begins, before giving him some pep speech about running a sausage factory, and how he'd better go get Olivia Pope back.

Little did Cyrus no that he had him at hello, or 'well' in this case. Fitz wanted an excuse to keep Olivia on, he almost prayed for one, knowing it was wrong. Now he had it, and it over powered every ounce of sensibility he had left. The South won this civil war, something bad was going to happen, he could feel it, problem was he wanted it.

Fitz dashed out of the office.


	3. Chapter 3

Finding Olivia not to far down, but definitely on her way out.

"Ms. Pope." He calls, but she countinues down the hall as though sound its self has no meaning to her.

Fitz kicks up speed dashing around her.

"Ms. Pope wait- I" he stops infront of her. His eyes landing on hers again. He takes in a deep breath. 'Fuck, I can hardly breath when I'm around her. Why do I feel like I'm about to suffocate' "I apologize, for firing you-" he begins.

"Why?" she cuts him off.

He can tell she's angry and she has every right to be, so he makes an effort to answer her question correctly "Why do I apologize?"

"Why did you fire me?" she asks

His eyes zoom in a bit deeper, going over the countless reasons in his head 'Because I only met you and your taking up all the room in my brain, because I'm married and I'm already thinking about buying a ring for your wedding finger, because I can't stop staring at you, because I want to touch you, because-"

"I had a job, a paying job in which I took a leave of absence to do a favor for my friend Cyrus"

'Shit, she's moving closer,' he kind of leans back knowing that his erection is growing again.

"Because I am good,"

'You come any closer I'm gonna explode.'

"I am brilliant,"

'Fuck, just give me those lips and I'll make all your dreams come true.'

"I would eat, breath and live Fitzgerald every minute of every day." Her eyes dart to his chest and back to his eyes again. His balls were growing tight and his penis was really stirring. Pointing at her almost like sun flowers follow the sun.

He could take her, he could take her right here in the hall way, make her scream, make her whine, and call out his name. He could do it.

"You would be lucky to have me."

He can see it, he can see himself and her covered in sweat, her lips moving, he just wanted, no he needed to kiss them, to roam her mouth with his tongue.

"Just because you don't like hearing the truth about yourself-" she begins, but he has to stop this, another word and it would be too much to handle.

"I loved hearing what you had to say, I agree with every word very astute,"

Her face hung in confusion. As would any ones.

Fitz blurts out only a fragment of what had been running through his mind since he met her, and even this was inappropriate. "And your right… I would be lucky to have you"

He hoped that his sentence phrasing was glued together well enough to still hide the meaning, but she catches on. He can see it through her eyes, as they soften. Mellie's eyes never soften.

He stands so close to her, they're so close and she's not backing away. They're too close. Both search for words to say, but what is there to say after that.

"Look I-" he steps back, allowing himself to breathe again. Her eyes follow him, still more awkward silence. He stares, she stares. 'Fuck say something.'

"This is why you fired me?" she asks almost as though reading his mind.

"Can we just-"

"Go back in there and work?" she finishes for him, again it's like she is reading his mind.

"Okay" he barely breathes

"Okay" she turns and heads back the other way. He watches her, not sure if he has just made a move, or has taken a step into what will be a wonderful yet adulterous affair. Either way he needed to calm himself down and mind over matter that growing situation below his belt.


	4. Chapter 4

That night, Fitz took a shower and joined his wife in bed.

Fitz scoots closer to Mellie rubbing his hands along her stomach, and thighs, his penis grinding into her back side. He figured that if he had more sex with his wife then maybe he wouldn't think of Olivia so much.

But Mellie looks back at him "I have an early morning meeting tomorrow I can't and I won't do this. Okay" she gives him a disconnected peck on his lips, before turning over to continue her sleep.

He's frustrated as he lies back on his back, hands across his face. His erection literally starting to hurt.

His hands reach down and he pushes off his underwear. He begins to stroke around the body of his penis like he normally does. But as he strokes an idea pops into his head.

Olivia's sexy juicy lips. His eyes stare dead at the ceiling, as he imagines them.

He circles his thumb and pointer finger trying to recreate a version of her lips; and he gently thrusts up, the head of his penis breaking through her lips into her mouth.

He coos, his hands running along the bottom of his stomach. His hips move up and down in a seductive manner.

He moves his fingers along the body of his penis as though Ollivia had been laying small kisses up and down his shaft.

Then he went back to imagining her sucking him... Sucking him in the West Wing.

He could almost see it. His chair on the Country's seal, reminding him that he was currently the most powerful man in the current world. His pants down and the most unbelievably attractive woman he's ever known in between his legs, gliding her mouth over the most precious member of his body.

In his bed he pushes a little further in to 'her mouth', imagining she is taking more of him. "Mm" he shrieks.

Imagining the feeling that the vibrations from the roof of her mouth would make. It's almost more than he can bare, his other hand removes itself from his stomach and joins the other, portraying the rest of her mouth and throat.

He leans back, as his hands work in unison, his eyes close. As he moans.

"Ah fuck" his hips begin to thrust, as he moans.

He wishes she were here, wishes he could lick inbetween her folds, give her the pleasure that just thinking about her was giving him.

His balls begin to tighten, and his hands begin to jerk harder.

"Take it" he whispers, "Fuck take it all" He beats at himself, no longer able to sit still. "Oh my god" he says in a higher pitch. He's never cum this fast and this hard before.

His body rocks up and down in spasms, as he tries to regain himself from moving, because if it had been the real Olivia, she would have been choked out a long time ago. To keep the illusion he minimized his movements to the best of his ability. Until he came.

When he came, he stopped imagining that he was in her mouth, because it was too much, and he began to imagine her riding him. Moaning, her hips bucking, her long thin torsal dripping sweat down her defined chocolate body. Her brown, round, breasts bouncing up and down off of her chest, jiggling with each penetration; her head bent back, with deep excited moans, as her wet hair beat upon her back.

"Fuuuuuuck" he moaned finally completely releasing. Sweat covered his ripped body, and his arms shook, his legs spasmed a little, as his cock lay to the side twitching. It literally took him five minutes to recover just enough to turn over.

He had been so far gone that he didn't notice Mellie turned his way peering at him.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you"

"What was that?" she asked

"Excuse me?"

"What's her name?" she asked

"What's who's name?" he asked with a frustrated voice and a guilty conscience. He turned over and went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Later….

This was weird. Fitz thought as he sat next to his wife trying not to look at Olivia. He had just had the best orgasm he's ever had, by just imagining her, he was sure the real deal would kill him.

"You canceled all our events for the next two days?" asked Mellie.

Fitz watched Olivia, trying to keep his eyes focused on Olivia's eyes. And this time he chewed on the tip of his finger nails to keep his body from focusing on his most Olivia sensitive member.

"Yes" Olivia spoke politely

After last night, Fitz wasn't sure if he wanted to be around Mellie, all she was going to do was ask questions, become suspicious and jealous. "The primary's less than a week we can't miss two days of campaigning." Fitz spoke up.

"New hampshire's a small state." Cyrus shrugged off.

"I have a literacy fundraiser tomorrow, I can't possibly cancel that" Mellie used as an excuse, Fitz inwardly cheered her on, both teaming up for a cause they could agree on.

"And that's why I canceled it for you" Olivia spoke, Fitz's eyes glanced to Mellie just waiting for fire her head to spin around and explode.

But Mellie kept her cool. "Maybe I'm dense"

Fitz looked away keeping his eyes down, Mellie wasn't dense, she was conniving which made her unattractive.

"But I must confess I don't really know what you want from us." Mellie continued

"To start off I would like you to actually talk to each other." Olivia purposed.

Mellie's neck straightened in slight offence, causing Fitz to smirk, just a little. "We talk all the time Ms. Pope."

"Uh-not to each other you don't. House parties, town hall meetings, baseball games, you barely look at each other" Olivia listed

'We don't touch each other either' Fitz thought about last night as a primary example.

"Fine" Meillie brusts out. "We will add a couple of events to the schedule where we're together" Mellie concluded

Fitz almost shook his head 'That won't do it'

"That won't do it." Olivia said aloud.

Fitz was amazed at how they could stay on the same page so well.

"You two need to be a couple, a believing"

Fitz watched Olivia, his eyes deciving him again. He wanted to fuck her so bad. His arm was slumped over his private area, and legs crossed to keep an erection from becoming noticeable.

"Loveable, dedicated couple." Her eyes glanced to him very briefly, a double take

He wondered if she knew, or had a hint of what happened last night. She wasn't giving him much eye contact. He wondered with his finger almost in his mouth, if she had touched herself. Touched herself the way he touched himself last night. He could see her fingers dripping from her juices, her body in a sheet of sweat, her breath hitching as she tried to imagine how big Fitz was, if he would fit into her perfectly, if he could fit. He imagined her using all of her fingers to get close to the size in which she assumed he was. Which was damn near correct.

"Or you might as well throw it in right now" Olivia concluded quickly glancing to him again, and again. He watched her almost wanting her to read his mind.

His eyes dropped to her vagina. That… she caught, he could tell by how quickly she stood up, and turned away. That one might have gotten him in trouble.

"We'll give you two a moment" she said over her shoulder.

By time Millie and Fitz stopped arguing Olivia had left to work on other things.


	6. Chapter 6

The next time Fitz saw her, he was on his way to a morning talk show in New Hampshire, she was busy talking to everyone in the room, that was until she spotted him. She made fun of his tie, stole another tie off of another guy, and told him that he didn't have her vote…

From there she was at every talk show, every campaign stop etc.

Even encouraging Fitz to kiss Millie at the ice cream social.


	7. Chapter 7

But even then it wasn't till the after party that Fitz had another mind over loading private moment together. The room was full, everyone celebrating from the turn around. Olivia was shy in the back, humble especially for all the work she does.

Fitz glances to his side seeing the woman who should be there at all times. "Olivia Pope" he speaks "I don't know how you do it."

"Oh" she merely blushes "If we're passing out credit here, you and Mellie deserve most of it." Mellie's name came out a bit awkward, and Fitz picked up on it immediately. "You two seem to be doing much better." She ended

By her facial expressions Fitz could tell that she assumed that his feelings for her had left. That she had done what she was always good at, that she fixed a broken marriage and united a guy, that maybe, just maybe she has grown to like.

Fitz watches her, the feeling pulling back again. He wanted to kiss her again. "I think you underestimate how good a politician I am" he responds a sad smile on his face. Broken only because of reality.

He couldn't have her. But boy did he want her.

She stared up at him wide eyed, gazing into him. If they were a lone, he would have kissed her. Taken off that damn ugly star scarf tossing it into a waste bin, before pulling her to him. Letting her feel his erection dent into her stomach, allowing her to see and feel the lust in his eyes, before he leans to her ear and begins to nibble on her ear lobes. His hands would have traveled down her curves as he gently yet forcefully guided her back against a wall.

Her eyes would have been closed as he lifted her up, spreading her leg apart so that his erection could meet her clint.

Her mouth would have muttered all sort of things as he would have taken her hands placing them on the shelves of the book cases in the room. His lips would have traveled down her neck, to her breasts, down her waist, to her hips, where he would have undone her pants, ripped her underwear off, and began eating, her as though he were in the desert for days and found this one source of nourishment.

Before pulling back to let his fingers play with her clint, just to see what reactions he would receive from her. And then he'd-

"We're not going to win New Hampshire" announced Cyrus, stressed as usual.

It was then Fitz found out about Mellie's affair, something she denied consistently but deep inside everyone working to cover it up, knew that it had to be true. It just made too much sense.

The two worked on that bit of drama all the way till the Republican Presidential Debate in South Carolina.


	8. Chapter 8

Fitz answered some questions, then Sally, and then it turned back to Fitz again. The question was about his marriage. Fitz felt the time was right to lay his biggest line down for her.

"I think that a lot gets lost in transition, between real life and packaged news footage" he danced with words "You can't capture twenty years of marriage in a snap shot, you can't capture chemistry in a photo opp." He continues.

Still dancing, then out of no where Olivia pops up in his mind. He pauses. "I know what some people perceive, I know what the whispers are but,"

He thinks, her hair, her walk, her talk. Olivia was what he wanted, Olivia was what he needed… Olivia was who he loved? He loved her. He did.

"The most honest thing that I can tell you about myself right now, Kendal…" he shakes his head. "Is that I'm a man in love, with an incredible woman." The crowd claps as Fitz seals the deal with a glance over to Olivia. Who's literally awestruck that he's looking her way right now.


	9. Chapter 9

Later Fitz saunters in to a building with a couple of friends from the campaign and Olivia, heading towards the elevators. The doors bing open, and the four enter.

"Oh shoot, I forgot my purse" said a woman about sixties.

"Here it's late I'll go with you, " agreed Fitz

"No, I'll take her, it's a big night for you, go upstairs and relax" said a young male intern.

"Are you sure?"

"Do you need my help?" asked Olivia

"Oh no, You two go on, we'll meet you both upstairs."

"Are you sure" asked Olivia again,

"Yeah, don't leave the official Republican Candidate for the United States of America to ride up seven floors alone." Agreed a the woman.

Olivia nods. Her body trembles a little, Fitz notices.

"Alright. See you two up there." he said

They wave and the door closes. So it was Fitz and Olivia, alone, for the first time. He feels her eyes on him. He looks over to her, her eyes dart from his penis to his eyes.

He knows what she was staring at, and his eyes caress her body. DING.

She breaks her stare looking up at the numbers binging from the floors.

He looks forward as well. Strong sexual tension, as they both smell each other. That sent of arousal. He can smell, feel, and sense the moisture in the room, she's wet. Her eyes glance to his erection,

DING.

Her eyes are back up at the dinging floors. The two keep a safe distance at first, but then Fitz readjusts his footing, actually moving closer to her. Olivia of course notices, but holds her ground.

DING

If he wasn't mistaken, she moved closer to him too.

He moved a little closer to her again, this time removing his hand from his pockets. His plan was to hold her against the wall of the elevator and give her a taste of what she could have. He wanted to find all the pressure points on her body that made her squeal with delight.

He inched closer and closer. She glanced his way, as he stared at her, leaning in. To smell her to something, anything.

Her head slightly and gently turned towards his, not backing away. They both had just crossed a line, a line of understanding. It was no longer a secret, he wanted her and she wanted him back.

This was it, he was going to touch her, he was going to get caught. He was going to fuck her and lose the campaign. He wasn't going to do things that would make her wet at the very sight of him, and he was going to get a divorce. He was ready for this to happen when-

The doors opened. Cyrus and all their friends were in the hallway with drinks and such, celebrating his victory, the young man and woman from earlier were also in the hall, they had run up the stairs in hope of surprising Governor grant. The elevator was so slow that the two had decided to lower Fitz to the elevator but meet him up on the floor.

"There's the man" announced Cyrus.

Fitz cooly moved away from his hovering position, slipping his hands in his pockets again. This time he had the biggest boner. People were cheering and laughing. Fitz faked a smile, before turning back to Olivia, he really wanted her so bad.

She looked him up, a smile fading momentarily. As they both played a short fuck game with their eyes. There were things he wanted to do to her, but apparently there were things she wanted to do to him too. Hot sweaty, sexy things, that they could do to each other. The doors close.

He didn't know what she was doing in the elevator, but he would have loved to be in there alone, and going down while going up…

That night, he imagined and re-imagined the elevator scene in his head over and over again, wishing that he could do it all over again. This time, the doors didn't open instead, he pushed the emergency stop button. He imagined doing a ton of different things to her, causing himself to masterbate and cum multiple times. Honestly he didn't know he could do that.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you to every one who has written in, I'm having a ball writing these guilty little pleasures. I'm working up to writing the sex scene. That chapter will probably make up for all the short chapters, because by the look of how the scene was edited and how I'm thinking about retelling it I'm not quiet sure how long it's going to take me to analyse the scene, copy every word and movement as well as input every detail I believe they are thinking, in chronological order lol. So pls be patient with me, the next chapters are going to take me a while, but I'll try to get them out as soon as possible. **

The next day, Fitz was in the middle of speaking to a young volunteer, some guy who dreamed of being president when he was twelve, became student president of school, graduated took a couple college courses and then created a life plan towards becoming the president of the United States of America, which almost never happened.

Presidency was always a whelm given to a man or woman who felt they could help the country with a couple of ideas.

He was so happy to hear Olivia's voice when she busted into the room.

She was demanding, straight to the point, and in charge. Already ordering people around. Fitz eyed her before rudely stepping away from the egotistical, soon to fail volunteer.

"Morning" he mentions to Olivia

She glances up before returning her eyes to her work "Good morning Governor Grant."

She searches though papers, but Fitz knows better, she's avoiding eye contact with him.

She begins to blush from the feeling of his eyes on her. "Do you need something?"

"Nope, just-" he pauses, wishing the tension from last night could still be in the air; but she had obviously had some time to think about it, and had chosen the higher road. "No" he lies.

"Good," she walks away from him moving around his back to the other side of the large table.

He could just walk away. Turn around and talk to his supporters. Continue trying to find out how to win a campaign as a republican in the modern world of American society. He should be worried about his campaign, and he should be busy running around working on his speech coming up, but he can't focus, he hasn't been able to focus, the thought that Olivia could feel the same way he does, is boiling his skin, beating in his chest, it's too much, he has to do something, so he can focus, sleep, think straight...

Fitz glances to Olivia taking the biggest step in his life. He quickens his pace to her grabbing her arm.

The bold move startles her as she turns to look at him, but he's so focused on what he's going to say that he doesn't even look her in the eye. Instead he pulls her along, and to his surprise she follows.

He leads her out, closing the door behind him and standing before her.

Silence reigns between the two for a moment as they both wait for what's next. Her eyes are on him. Those beautiful bubbly eyes, focused on him. Her back almost against the wall his hands began to shake. When ever his hands shook, he would hold them awkwardly down to his sides, hoping the blood would help.

But her eyes were focused on him. She was in business mode. He had to think again about this, as he took a quick breath to gather his words and thoughts. Then a quick glance to make sure the damn bell boy was gone, and they were alone,

He could have kissed her. He could have pressed her against the wall and grinded into her, letting her feel what she did to him on a daily basis... but he didn't. He kept his distance, or at least he was trying to before "I'm married-"

"I know." She responds quickly.

"And I'm running for president I can't-"

"I know, I don't want you too."

It was getting hard for Fitz to breath again. " Uh- Just-" were the only words he could make out, he wanted her to know about the problems she's been causing him, through just her presence. But he didn't' know where to start, what to say. He just needed to be around her. "Stand here with me" He breathed. Her eyes searching his for explanation "For one minute" he continues "Lets not go back in there and talk or think or…" He felt like he was in a dream. His heart fluttering because he never thought this day would come through that he'd tell her how he felt.

"For one minute we just stand here, I'm not the candidate, and you're not the campaign fixer, we're just us" he says taking a leap. It would be hell to pay if the feeling wasn't mutual.

She remains quiet, her eyes not saying she's offended or angry, just open and staring at him.

"One minute, just for one minute" he persuades

He steps closer to her, hoping his body heat could further persuade her. "Stay here?" he begs.

She doesn't answer for what seems like Eons, but over the buzzing of florescent lights in the hallway, she agrees "One minute" she states clear as day.

Olivia tries to sound dead serious but FItz almost smiles knowing that she just confirmed her own feelings for him. This is a fantasy.

He watches her, for some reason this was a little more less sexual than he thought it would be. When he pulled her out of the room, he thought for sure that they would both end up bare naked in a room moaning and sweating in a completely scandalous and adulterous affair, but that's not what happened.

That's not even close to what happened.

Her eyes bore into him, eyes of the perfect woman, who's been scorned before. She had opened the walls of a fortress and let him tour the grounds of her heart.

For the first time he recognized her as fragile, soft, his small barely noticeable smile completely disappeared as he grew completely serious. His eyes try to waver from hers, but isn't successful.

Fitz receives more than he bargains for, as he reads her like a book. Her story of love, loss, loneliness, and failure in what matters most to her. It reels him in like a fish line. So subtle yet powerful, pulling him in closer and closer.

Fitz feels the need to kiss her, to comfort her, to hold her in his arms and tell her that she could have her dream of love, that he could be that man. He felt like he could take care of her forever, that he could save her from this life of misery, that he could be her political knight in shining armor. He could do this, he wanted to do this-

The door flew open, sending them both apart.

"Oh Liv, there you are" Mellie mentioned, "You really oughta look at what they have me wearing at town hall tonight, I think it's too much." She complained, as Olivia quietly and embarrassingly squeezed by and back into the room. Mellie turns around and gives Fitz a the look. She had found the woman Fitz was dreaming about, she had found the new interest in his life and was probably ready to smash it to pieces.

The door slammed shut, and Fitz exhaled. Luckily it was Mellie who had opened the door, he was inches away from kissing Olivia, inches away from losing the republican ticket. He expected Olivia to run through his mind, but now she was beginning to take over. He had never felt this way before in his life, and now, right now he was willing to do anything, absolutely anything just to hold her, kiss her, touch her, even in ways that weren't sexual. He had made a mistake… He closes his eyes, running over what just happened...

Did he just fall in love with Olivia Pope?

His eyes shoot open.


	11. Chapter 11

The next day Fitz did everything he could to keep his eyes off of Olivia. Sitting across from her on the bus, he chose to sit an equal distance from his wife. In fact he even repositioned himself to where his body was facing Cyrus.

There was not going to be any flirtatious glances not today at least. Today he was going to focus on the issues at hand, he didn't have women on his side, and he needed them on his side for his campaign. The campaign. The campaign was the issue. Not Olivia... not Olivia.

Fitz tries to eat pie with Millie, just as America's favorite couple, just before a couple of cameras but she had a plan of her own. Millie decided to be conniving once again. Fitz needed the votes, but he didn't want them like this. He didn't want to fake a miscarriage to win the votes. It was so disturbing that he lost every ounce of respect for her in that moment.

On the campaign bus Fitz sat, just thinking, Olivia moved over towards him quietly, gently, comforting. Fitz watched her, not sure if she was passing by or join him. But to his dismay she stopped at his row and took a seat next to him.

His heart nearly leaped into his chest. He turned to the window for salvation. This wasn't fair. He wanted to do the right thing, he wasn't a cheater, and he wasn't a cold political whore who would do anything for a vote, he just wanted to do the right thing, but life in general seemed to be pushing him in the opposite direction.

It was bad enough that Mellie was an amazing liar with a narrow vision of the white house in sight, but Olivia made everything so much worse by being so damn perfect. So damn wonderful and everything he wanted... needed. It wasn't fair. Fitz was a man who just wanted to do the right thing.

"I'm sorry to hear about your loss" she begins in a quiet and soft voice. Her voice very true, very honest and loving. It wasn't fair how wonderful she was. It wasn't fair. Fitz smiles, almost a synical smile, life was trying to test him, this had to be a test… or a set up, because everything was pointing towards doing the wrong thing.

"For you… is Mellie okay?" she askes sincerely.

He continues to smile, 'how unfair was this' Olivia, single, unhappy, which was something he could tell in just her demeanor, was forced to be alone, unloved, yet Mellie the conniving bitch she was, was powerful, loved and married with children. His love was owed to Millie and not to Olivia, who deserved it. Olivia who sat sincerely wondering about the health of this monster.

"If she needs to take a break from the campaign, I'm sure we could-"

"Mellie's fine" Fitz interrupted, Mellie didn't deserve all this attention. She didn't deserve pity, especially Olivia's pity. Olivia's pity was pure unadulterated, honest, Mellie was nothing of the sort.

"She flew to Alabama to sneak in twelve campaign stops in two days, she's thrilled." Fitz took a quick second to think, more like to stop himself from saying something he knew she shouldn't. "Nothing keeps that woman down." He tries to end on a positive yet sarcastic note.

He fakes a smile before she does as well.

Both smiles were just to try and respect what little dignity is left in the marriage between Fitz and Mellie, but both smiles quickly die with a sad sigh. But he is so disgusted with Millie that he just ends up unloading on Olivia "Not even a fake miscarriage." He admits.

Olivia glances to him, he can feel her eyes on him. He turns to meet her gaze.

"She's a real catch my wife" Fitz admits. He doesn't mean to but his eyes flirt with her.

"I'm a lucky man" he mentions with sarcasm as his eyes deceive him. Looking at her vagina, her soft beautiful crease in her pants. How he would like to touch it, kiss it, lick it. He wanted to make her moan and scream, he wanted to rock her world not because he could but because she deserved it.

His eyes returned to hers. He wanted to do wonderful things to her body because she deserved it.

"I'm sorry" she breaths, returning her focus to the floor she was just a sweet, hard working, honest woman. He knew he was being too harsh on her. He was putting her in a situation she didn't deserve… what a pitiful loser he was. What an ass hole.

"Oh god, don't be nice to me" he said angry with himself for doing this. He was tempting her. He was inflicting the same torments which were enticing him to have a hot steamy affair on her.

"I'm sitting her complaining to you about my wife which is sleezy and low, and not fair to you and the oldest trick in the book" he responded, hoping that she would catch on, that he was no good, that he had been swallowed up with the thought of having an affair with her, that he would love to fuck her into her seat and make her scream his name, that he wanted her so bad that he would do almost anything to have her. "Suddenly I'm looking down at myself, and I'm-" he pauses thinking, trying to figure out the politically correct way to say his wife is a bitch, he's unhappy, and he wants Olivia so bad, with out saying it so bluntly

'I'm in big trouble' he thought to himself.

"How did I get here?" he thinks aloud.

"Why didn't I meet you sooner?" he asks, looking over to her. Olivia's eyes meet his, she's scared, he can tell, but there's no turning back, he might as well just tell her. Tell her everything "What coward was I, to marry her and not wait for you to show up" he mumbles. Thinking back to how he jumped into marriage, jumped in because he wanted to be governor, because he had a plan and a goal but needed a wife to complete the task. So he married the most qualified and readily available woman. They had children as quickly as they could, and began campaigning for city council, then for state district, then for legislation, and then for governor, he was elected, then he kept office for a couple of years before he decided to run for president, it was all a blur of campaigning and hard work till he met Olivia, the only bit, which slowed life, and took his breath away.

Olivia was perfect, beautiful. He could stare in her eyes forever, and never get tired. He loved her he was sure of it now.

She holds his stare for a while before looking down slightly embarrassed, "Governor Grant-"

"Oh for gods sake we are so far beyond the Governor Grant crap" he mumbles, she smiles knowing and non-vocally agreeing. His eyes move back to her vagina again, how moist thy must be. If she felt the same way as he did she would be so wet, so moist, so slippery, so juicy, so soft and warm. Her walls so cushony, fluffy and tight. Full of nerves to send her head back in a throaty scream "Just say my name" he requests, hoping to fulfill at least some of his urge.

"That's crossing the line, it would be inappropriate" Olivia says keeping her eyes on the ground.

Fitz turns to her, watching her, it wasn't a 'no' which was what he was expecting, instead it was an excuse. An excuse made him hard, very hard. "Well let's be inappropriate" he smiles, loving this, hoping she says yes, so he can ravish her. He's so close that excitement takes over his body.

He's sure shes' going to say it, but instead she huffs, a smile still on her face, she looks away from him, as he watches her.

Hope fleeting from his eyes. She's not going to budge, she's not going to make a move, they will be playing this game of cat and mouse for the rest of their lives if he continues. He needs confirmation, something that will give him a chance to be with her, to make love to her, to hold her, to be with her, to love her, any possible love he wants to have for her is all persuaded by just one tiny name.

"Say my name" he almost begs, his smile suddenly dropping, and hers as well.

Only the truck's engine can be heard on the bus as they continue to travel on the road. Fitz watches her waiting, and waiting, but there's no response. He takes one more look at her vagina, the key to her happiness whether she would admit it or not. She had everything, family, respect, care, honor, everything except a partner who wants to make love to her, physically, mentally, and in any other way possible.

But he had obviously mistaken her for wanting him like he wanted her. He was wrong to think that he could have the woman he wanted. Especially because the woman he wanted, shouldn't want an affair with him. She's worth more, and he knows it. He almost shrugs it off, knowing that it was a long shot in the first place.

It wasn't fair-

"Fitz" she whispers, surprising him.

It's enough to ring in his ears. His key. His life line, his acceptance. All in one name.

She was giving him permission to do all the things he wanted to do, needed to do. Maybe life wasn't a dead end, full of unhappieness.

His hand moved from his lap down to the seat beside him.

Olivia's hand moved from her coffee, to meet his. Her wonderful brown hand rubbed in between his, hooking into the crevasses of his fingers and locking onto his.

Their hands play, as she runs her fingers along his.

A little hot an bothered, he turns his hand up to play with hers.

He flips her hand to where it's under his almost like sex.

His large fingers press down ward into the crevasses of her fingers. Forcing at least one of them in between her fingers as though it were the head of his thick cock breaking into her folds. He moves them in and out in a slow sensual way, causing her to close her legs tighter, and tame her unsteady breathing.

She fights a moan. Closing her hand, and imitating her tight vagina, as he shoved his finger in and out of her grip. She gasps, accidently making a sound, no one turned around or looked behind them, they were safe.

Both extremely hot and bothered. Fitz reaches under her leg, wanting to make a move further. Olivia tries to keep quiet, her eyes watching for any movement or on lookers on the bus.

His hand sneaks under her leg, to her vagina. Rubbing it with his index finger. Her hips begin to move, along with the friction.

She grips harder on her coffee, as her mouth opens. Fitz leans near her shoulder licking his lips. His body heat causing her body tro jolt. Fitz could take her, right here right now, he could pull her pants down, and thrust into her body at any time. And boy did he want to. He wanted to feel her now.

Maybe even hoist her on his lap and finger her till she had no more juices left. Or, pull his pants down just enough, to slip out his member and tease her entrance with a swirl around her wet tiny hole.

His fingers play flicking at her clint. She can no longer control her hips as she gently and softly opens her legs for more access.

"You like that" he whispers in her ear. Her hand reaches over to the hard in his pants, and she begins to massage. She knew exactly what to do, surprising him. Her nails gently played with the soft skin just below the head of his penis, causing his hips to thrust up. His body was no longer under control as he almost lost all sensibility, and turned her against the seats fucking her for playing so well with him.

But a snort from a couple rows up, calmed that behavior down a little. Reminding him that there were others on the bus. He sighes with pleasure in her ear, "You want it?"

She adjusts herself, as he pulls her ass closer to his cock, grinding on her. But she doesn't stop massaging him. He picks up the pace with his fingers rubbing in desperate circles, begining to make sounds, she was so wet, he could feel her leaking through. His lips near hers, as they look at each other.

He could imagine the sound of his hips slapping her ass with each deep thrust. Wishing they were alone in a room, together so he could fuck her now. He lays light kisses on her neck, as his breaths get shorter and shorter.

Her breath builds as he knows she's close to losing all her inhibitions and letting him take her right there. "ha" she breathes out, almost there, "ha" she's getting close as he moves his lose hand to her stomach. He's ready to unzip her and go for it when-

"Passengers we will be arriving at our destination in ten minutes, please throw all trash in the nearest compartment"

Fitz and Olivia break apart, both sitting up and way from each other, as other passengers begin to yawn and stretch glancing around their seats for their belongings and any left over trash.

Fitz watches Olivia, but she doesn't look at him. Instead she gathers her coffee and what ever else she has with her and heads back to the front of the bus.

Fitz watches her sexy walk. 'She's so fucking sexy when she's wet, her walk is more like a glide, her body language is more femine, her musk is extremely alluring.' He thinks to himself.

Fitz then realizes he was so close, so close to losing it all, so close to falling into his temptation and ruining his career. He was so painfully close. He was going to go straight in and take a cold shower. It wasn't fair to her, she deserved a way out, a chance, a choice. Even though he didn't want it, he knew he had to give her one, or else he would never be able to forgive himself.


	12. Chapter 12

After everyone exited the bus, got checked into their hotels, Cyrus turns to Olivia "Looks like you, me and Grant are all on the same floor." He mentions. Olivia and Fitz don't mean to glance at each other, but do... very briefly.

"So let's go, I'm sleep deprived." Cyrus mentions.

Olivia and Fitz follow him into the elevator where they head to a higher floor. DING,

The doors open and the three exit. Cyrus first, then Olivia, because Fitz is such a gentle man.

They turn a corner "This is me" he claims "How early are we starting Liv?"

"Six a.m. pancake breakfast at the Baptist Church and a prayer meeting" she announces pausing only to give Cyrus the same look a kid does when they are faced with a ton of chores.

"I can already feel the holy water burning in my pegan flesh" Cyrus jokes,

Olivia lets out small laugh headed to her room. "Good night" Cyrus yells,

"Night" responds Fitz,

Olivia's smile drops, as the air in the hallway grows thick, she forgot he was there for a moment.

"Good night" she says slightly.

Fitz's eyes dart to her. He still has a hard on from earlier, and he knows her legs are still moist, he could sense it. And now here they were, alone in the hallway. With their rooms both at the end.

He purposely slows behind her, wanting to make her feel his presences. Enjoying the slowing of her breathing, and the slight heaving of her chest, as she tries to act normal.

"This is me" she says not looking at him. He stops, waiting behind her. His eyes focus on the room just at the end of the single hall.

"I'm down there" he mentions, before swallowing. The air is unreasonably hot, extremely full of sex and need. He needs her right now.

His eyes trace over her shoulders as they straighten, she's contemplating.

He shakes his head, this wasn't something she really wanted. The circumstances weren't right. They weren't right for either of them. Boy did he want to fuck her. Turn her around and eat her right now. Lick up and down her torsal before entering her so slowly she would squirm murmuring for more.

"Just go in your room and close the door." He almost ordered, he worked really hard to make it sound like a suggestion, but it was more of a command. He needed her to go in before he would no longer be able to control himself. "And we'll pretend this never happened"

She doesn't move, her eyes moving from his room, to her door knob, she was still contemplating.

He begins to stir, almost ready to rock her world. "Go in your room" he warns with the nicest tone he can muster.

She looks to her door once again, not budging. She doesn't understand how close Fitz ripping her pants off and making her cum with every thing he has.

Fitz's hand reached down, to his crotch holding it for a second, giving it a little relief. He tries to be subtle, hoping she doesn't see it, or notice it but it's bothering him.

It's going to be another cold shower for him tonight. Another wank thinking about what could have been back on the bus... he didn't even have the pleasure to taste her. He probably never will, he thinks to himself, almost willing himself to start heading down to his room.

He thinks, no he knows this isn't going to happen tonight, not to night, it will happen but- she turns.

Grabbing her suit case and heading towards his room.

He remains for a moment, watching her, he's too hard to really move too much. This was happening, this was truly happening, he was going to fuck her, make love to her, have a hot sweaty affair with her, all at once.

'Fuck...' he thought watching her hips sway as she walked, she was very wet, and this wasn't a dream. He was going to be pounding into her wet folds, very soon. Fitz had a stiff already... 'This, was going to be hott'... He almost wished he could get it on tape.


	13. Chapter 13

He strolls behind her watching as she acts professional, stiff, confident.

_In less than thirty seconds, she was going to be in his hotel room, lining her bags against a wall, before turning and meeting his lips for the first time. _

_In less than thirty seconds Fitz was going to enjoy those amazing lips, so soft and gentle, his hands were going to move to her face, as his lips were going to rub against hers, she was going to moan, allowing him to slip his tongue into her mouth. He was going to roam the inside running his tongue over every feature inside of that pretty little mouth of hers. She was going to fight back, her tongue swashbuckling with his._

_Rubbing roughly against each others taste buds. He was going pushes her against a wall, pressing his groin into her belly. Letting her know what she did to him, what torture she caused him night after night._

But that was in thirty seconds... right now in the hallway, Fitz lingered behind Olivia, her sway so sexy, he wasn't sure if it was legal, boy the things he was going to do to her… Good thing they were going to church tomorrow. Repentance was definitely in order.

_In less than thirty seconds from now, he was going to hoist her against a wall. Her legs spread just for him to grind into her wet zone. As she rubs the sides of his face losing herself in his foreplay._

He stops in the hallway, pulling out his card and swiping the key, she watched looking down the hall for any by passers who just might catch her entering into the apartment room.

_In less than thirty seconds from now, he was going to pick her up, causing her to gasp, and wrap her legs around him, as she sat just above the tip of his tented pants._

_She was going to be so light, that he could hold her with one hand, as the other hand roughly fondled her breast, causing her to kiss harder and drop her body low enough onto his tented erection to grind. He could feel her losing control... he was driving her crazy, already._

He opened the door stepping back, as Olivia quickly entered into the room.

_In less than thirty seconds his hands would move to her ass, holding up in the air by his pelvis. His hands would sneak from behind to fondle and play with her clint, making her buck against him uncontrollably._

In the hallway he follows Olivia into his room, puling his bags in.

_She takes over slightly moving up and down grinding on him. He spins around with her rested on his tented cock this is as close to heaven as he could ever be. _

In the room finally he closes the door with a quick squeak as she lines her bags against some random wall... the thirty seconds are up.

Heavy breathing, and sounds of their lips gliding across each others, echoes in the room, as he drops her on a dresser knocking over a lamp.

Their lips continue to move, but one of his hands has the distinct duty of rubbing her folds, making her body shutter. Against the wall. His ministrations are so good, her legs rise to his hips. Giving him better access to her most sensive spot.

The friction is so good, he can hear her breaths shortening. His begin to shorten too as he can feel the heat in her folds. He wants it, he wants it so bad, he can't even see straight. He needs it.

Usually by now any woman would have already turned him over and rode him like a cow boy, taking control of everything. Which usually ended up being the problem considering that Fitz was a very strong and dominate man. He holds her face ready for her to flip him over but, she does no such thing. Instead, Olivia reaches out her lightly manicured french nails reach out gently gliding against his balls up his shaft.

She's moving slowly but he can feel her pace slowly speeding up and her body clinching.

He wants to jam his cock into her pulsing walls so bad. His head is almost spinning. Fuck, it's too much, he's about to lose all self control...he's about to cum, oh shit, he's about to cum, about to cum all over her fucking pants... fuck he can't lose it not yet... So he catches her hands. Holding them.

His heart is going a million miles a second.

'We haven't even taken off our clothes and it's this fucking hott.'

Her eyes dart to him, waiting for instruction, or denial or what ever he is about to do. Her breathing is just as hard as his, he couldn't even imagine this… He couldn't even fathom this, this was light years past what he thought it could be. He was terrified of this ever ending, but at the same time he didn't want her to know that she was so damn sexy, that one word could have his pants already in a complete mess.

So he had to find a way to take a break from her perfect, seductive, alluring, friction before he lost his self control. He needed time...

"Take of your clothes" he breathed.

Fitz never lost his self control during sex. He pleasured and demanded at his own pace, only cumming when he decided it was time to do so.

But this was different, he almost had no say...

His hands rested on her legs, ready to push them apart, but he needed the time to collect himself.

_For in less than thirty seconds from now, he would have her on the bed half naked, gazing up at him as her legs softly and sensually rub together, enticing him as he kneels before her unbuttoning his shirt._

Olivia obeyed his command, first by undoing her hair, and allowing it to cascade down her back.

_In less than thirty seconds he was going to have her legs spread on each side of his hips, as she lays on the bed, her hand rubbing up and down his abs and chest, as he shreds his shirt. Time not moving fast enough. As her body rhythms beneath him. She wants him._

She's wet and ready for him to slam his monster size cock into her slick passage. She hadn't seen it yet, but Fitz knew what she had in store for her.

He didn't have to rush, he didn't have to slow down, because when he showed her what he was working with, she was going to flip.

His cock was huge, like re-dick-ulously big. So big that as he waits with her beneath him, wanting him, he remissness about all the women he had taken, and every time, the sex was amazing but she usually ended up hurt. Yes they'd have the biggest orgasm of their lives, but when Fitz did cum… he came hard. That's one big reason Mellie quit having sex with him.

Olivia's face pleaded with him, as her hips moved up, begging him to enter, and boy did he want to. But he didn't want to hurt her.

How was he going to do this? Well that was the question now wasn't it.

**Part II is on the way...**


	14. Chapter 14

**This chapter contains Mature and Adult content, readers are cautioned, read at your own expense... cause it's about to get freaky... **

* * *

So the next best thing was to make her cum, over and over again, till she was too tired to keep going.

His lips kiss down her body, down her abdomen, to her special lips. Something he's always wanted to do. And boy did it taste so fucking good. Like strawberries. He couldn't get enough.

He sucks and licks the bud of her clint until it's round shiny swollen and pink. He nibbles around the edges of her lower lips, causing her to jump, and moan. "I'm cumming" she moans. "Stop, I'm cumming" she urges, but he doesn't stop, this was good to him. It was more than pleasuring her, he genuinely loved the taste of her not wanting to stop. He was like a fat kid with ice cream licking, eating, sucking, flicking his tongue till her hips buck. Her body relaxes, as she takes a deep breath.

But he didn't stop sending her in a spiral down from the most amazing oral orgasm she's every had. He gives her one last long lick that causes her body to shutter, "Ooo, yes, mm." she licks her lips, her eyes low and sultry, saying all sorts of dirty, hot sweaty things to him with out a single word.

He wanted so badly to know what she could do to him. What was she capable of... but he couldn't... he loved her. He absolutely adored her as a person. She wasn't going to be the hit it and quit it girl, he loved her, which meant he didn't want to hurt her, even if it meant he would have to still take a cold shower and fuck his hand again.

He would do anything to make sure she was alright. He almost wanted to curse his life... Why didn't he marry this chick? Why did he have to fall in love with the best sexual partner he's ever had? Why did she have to be so fucking well rounded and perfect?

Either way, he had to wear her out tonight or else she would beg for his penis and maybe get hurt vowing never to be with him again, and he couldn't have that.

CUM1 he thinks to himself. His goal was to make her cum at least seven times that night. Make sure she was so raw that she wouldn't be able to walk tomorrow, (Soreness he didn't mind, but he really didn't want to hurt her).

He wanted her to think of him every time she slept with some other guy. Reality pointed out that this wouldn't last so he made an effort to make sure... it would make an everlasting impression.

He kisses her up, pausing to swirl his tongue around her navel a couple of times. Her sensitive nerves cause her to jump with a shutter. He looks up at her, and moves to her lips capturing them with a kiss.

He whispers in her ear. "lie still and listen to me."

She does as she's told. He leans down to her ear again.

"I'm inbetween your legs, my hard, hard fucking cock is at your slick, gorgeous, pulsating entrance"

She moans.

"I thrust"

Her voice hitches, even with out him touching her. Her hands reach down to touch herself, but he stops her. "No, no touch." He moves lower, his head now between her thighs. His warm breath over her slick folds.

"I thrust again,"

"mmm" she moans

"The head of my cock jamming into you're fucking uterous. You almost feel it in your throat."

She stretches out clutching the sheets around her. He watches her vagina contracting. Fitz reaches down to himself, holding on to his erection briefly. He had to talk himself out of jacking the shit out of his staff. He wanted to explode.

"You feel that? That's me slamming into you, over and over and over"

Her walls clenched every time he said over. Making her cum with a scream. Fitz was so good he made her cum with out touching her.

It's then he realizes her bra is still on. CUM NUMBER 3...

* * *

**Just to confuse you a little, Part II of Part II is on it's way lol, I see the parts as Part I- Preparation Part II- Execution and Part III well you'll see. :-) This is fun.**


	15. Chapter 15

Back face to face again he smiles, "This is fun… what are you doing tomorrow?" he asks so swave, she smiles

"Apparently you"

He likes that answer, as he leans down and kisses her again.

He reaches behind her back and undoes her bra. Pulling down her bra he receives a lazy smile from Olivia. He tosses it to the side, and they kiss. He knows she can taste herself on his lips, so he presses his tongue into her mouth swirling it around. She moans not knowing why this was turning her on.

Fitz reached down his hand now entering the fluffy wet folds he's been dreaming and imagining about. His finger enters as he begins to imagine he's pounding into her. His finger dives in and out of her swollen walls, which are so tight his finger is having to fight through her walls.

If it were his penis she would have, had her screaming so loudly that Cyrus would have heard it.

She began to moan and move, her legs shaking as he rammed his fingers into her with power. Her hips bucked against his every movement. He broke the kiss watching her every move. "Oh" she screeched. "Stop, Stop please" she doesn't want to come so soon as she pushes his hand out of her vagina and turns her body face down. This time she needed a break, a break to calm her senses and get back to a section of control. But Fitz wasn't going to let that happen.

"Oh I'm not done with you" he says wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her up to where she was sitting on his lap, facing away from him. He seductively circled his fingers around her clint, causing her head to jolt back and rest on his shoulder.

"Oh my god"

He rubbed and played with it, making it swollen again, and extremely sensitive.

Her lips parted, as her body swayed up and down off of the bed as though she were riding a horse. She looked too sexy "give me those lips" he demanded as he found himself grinding into her ass.

"I want you to cum all over my pants. Now" he slipped a finger into her causing her eyes to shoot open, it was then she realized they were before a mirror. It was the most erotic sight either of them had ever seen.

His dick was a tent in his pants, and her naked body was grinding on top of it, as Fitz's fingers played with her most sensitive nerves. He began to whisper all sorts of dirty things in her ear, as she could no longer control herself, her hips dropped onto his cock rubbing all her juices along his cock, He laid back not sure if he could handle any more, visuals in the mirror.

He watched as she glanced back, she could tell that he was going into his quiet place, a place where he could gain control again while she lost all ability to think.

But she was on to his plan, she stared back at him, moving her body in ways that would pleasure him. He watched mesmerized by this sight. Her body was swaying on him back and forth, up and down his pressed down cock, swaying to the movement of his fingers.

She was teasing him, she was egging him on, as she glared at him full of lust, letting him know what he was doing to her, how much more he could be doing to her if his hard fucking cock was in her right now. He hardened, involuntarily grinding into her ass growing harder than he thought he could ever be.

"Fuck!" he whispered at her. Her body moved up and down in a slow sultry movement almost like she were riding a horse in slow motion. Her juices were literally pouring onto his fingers, that could be his dick right now...

He couldn't take it anymore, as he sat up and rushed to the edge of the bed.

CUM number 4 wasn't her... it was him.

Ripping off his belt, opening his slacks, and releasing his cock from their tight habitat.

One hand worked on the base as the other worked on the head. He over heard a sharp intake of breath over his shoulder, Olivia had seen it. Her gasp only added fuel to the fire as he began to beat harder at himself. He was close, but not close enough. "Fuck" He yelled this was involuntary, and unheard of, he rubbed at himself, almost there when-

He felt a warm, soft, wet something touch the body of his cock. His eyes shot open. Somehow Olivia had snuck around him her lips near his ear. He wasn't sure what had touched him, but was more than eager for it to happen again.

Beautifully french manicured nails gently reached out and glided across his balls, up his cock and to the head of his penis, which sent a shiver down his spine.

"Let me try" she whispers. His eyes remain on hers, with a mixture of emotions, Lust, anger, love, need, and amazing patience.

His eyes rolled up into the back of his head. 'Fuck that was so got-damn sexy'

Olivia leans down to his thick, large veiny cock, and kisses the side of it. Fitz's head flies back, as his pelvis involuntarily jolts up. She nibbles on him, causing him to say "Oh fuck" and open his eyes. She smiles and gives his penis one more quick peck on the side before abandoning his cock to the chilling air of the room.

It was like a blow job, with out blowing or sucking. She was a goddess. Olivia Pope was a fucking goddess. He watched amazed at how she could be so sexy, so amazing and yet classy while in the middle of sex. She kissed his pelvic bone lightly.

His hands darted to his penis pumping at it. With a teasing smile, her beautiful cheek bones rising, she kisses the side of his ribs, gently running her tongue down each one.

He beats harder at his cock, so close.

She sneaks under his arm, making it impossible for him to reach his cock with one of his hands. She kisses his chest, as one of his hands run down her back, to her ass. His favorite part of her body, her ass. He grips at it, squeezes it, and makes it jiggle, while his other hand beats harder at his dick.

His hand reaches a little further down entering into her vagina from the back. She screams, not expecting it. His fingers pump in and out of her, as she straddles his torsoal. Her wet folds glide up and down his hairy six pack. It felt amazing, She leaned down and kissed his lips, as Fitx bucked up and down "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck" His cock was so big that it's head was hitting her back.

"Fuck me" she moans

That did it, he had to cum now or else he was going to do just that. He didn't want to hurt her. Make her sore... fuck yes, but not hurt her.

Olivia's hips swayed a top of him, as he fingered her, and pounded into one fist. This was going to be the closest he was ever going to be to fucking her so in his imagination he was inside of her.

His hips began to buck, as she moved quicker. Her breast began to jiggle as the both lost control. "Fuck me" she ordered, pushing her hips lower to his penis, he could feel her wet juices on his cock. Which she would be riding if the hand fucking her wasn't in the way. His other hand fisted his cock so quickly that he was on edge, he was so fucking close, and she was too, so close, she squealed, removing his hand from her pussy, and sunk onto the head of his cock.

"Fuck!" he came right then and there.

Only his head was inside of her, and she had cum as well.

Those counted as CUM 4 and CUM 5

Both were out of breath as he stared at her. The Lust had warn out. The animal hunger had subsided. The salty taste of sex had grown dull it was now just Fitzgerald Grant and Olivia Pope.

* * *

**Part III is the final chapter of the sex scene. **


	16. Chapter 16

He was in her, and she was only at the beginning both had cum to a conclusion (lol sorry couldn't resist)

The animal lust had left. They both could just walk away, never say a word to each other about what had just transpired. This was the unofficial limit of a one night stand, or a lustrous affair.

Sex meant satisfaction, and both had received tons of that. Now all that was left was to go back to their rooms and move on with their lives.

Fitz stared at Olivia, and Olivia stared at him. The fucking was over but the making love had just begun...

He leaned down and kissed her lips. Just wanting to be one with her. They remained together for a moment "What's your favorite song?"

She laughs "What?"

"Your favorite song"

"We just had unbelievable sex and you're asking about my favorite song" she sounded like she was complaining, but the smile on her face showed she was impressed.

"Queen, Another bites the dust." Fitz admits before she does.

"No way."

Fitz begins to sing "Another one bites the dust, dun dun dun another bites the dust" she begins to laugh.

"Oh no,"

"What?"

"You're singing, stop" she jokes.

He laughs "You?"

She shrugs " I don't know, I don't listen to much... no one's every asked me that question" she smiles embarrassed. But it's more than that, he's struck a cord, because her eyes are starting to water.

Fitz leans down and kisses her. The kiss deepens, their tongues running along each other's.

Tears fell along her cheeks, as she began to cry. He leans back brushing them away. They kiss again, Fitz was beyond shock at how he was feeling right now.

He didn't want to make her call out his name, or make her remember his cock for the rest of her life. He just wanted to be with her.

Fitz sat up and pulled off his shoes, socks, pants and underwear. He was butt naked, and didn't care. His eyes kept on her, and her eyes kept on him. They kissed, as he spread her legs open and entered back into her, not all the way though.

Her head tilted back, and she moaned. He kissed her as her hands ran through his hair.

His hands gently ran up and down her body, tickling her, then kissing her body, then caressing it. Making her laugh, watch, and cry.

He pressed in a little further, and she jumped her breath hitching.

He pulled out immediately.

"I'm alright" she was quick to respond, but Fitz sat up and crawled back away from her.

They sat across from each other naked for a good ten minutes, just watching each other imagining life, together, apart, and like this... in secret.

Fitz had to admit even these thoughts brought tears to his eyes.

He loved her. This woman was the woman he wanted to be with, she was the one he wanted to hold in the afternoons. She was the one he wanted to kiss, and hold. She was the one he wanted to talk to when he had a bad day, or if she had a bad day listen to. She was the one... She was the one.

* * *

Olivia began to shiver a little, Fitz catches it.

"Here, come here"

He holds his arms out to her, Olivia crawls to him not meaning to be sexy, but just is. His penis twitches a little. She lies in his arms facing him.

"How unfair" he speaks.

He looks down catching her eye contact. "How unfair is it to be bound to a person that was always meant to be just an acquaintance; and then meet the love of your life years later?"

Olivia takes in a deep breath, breaking eye contact push away from him and lie back on her back and look up at the ceiling. Her breasts pointing towards the ceiling, her thin abs flat on the bed, her legs atop his as his hands run down her body.

Fitz sits his legs open, his Johnson starting to rise again. He leans forward and lays a kiss to her perfect abs. "I don't know what to do"

Her eye contact returns to him.

"Olivia, I love you"

Fitz, had girlfriends before but Olivia... wasn't a girlfriend.

"I never said that before and meant it. I'm in love with you."

She stared as him as he lost all control, his lips came crashing down on hers. He moved between her legs grinding into her, wishing it could be inside of her, maybe even make her pregnant. But her hand snuck down with out him even noticing, and she guided him into her vagina. He pushed up not even realizing that, he had entered her until she gasped, almost like a choke.

She felt like heaven, the Hilton of all places for a dick to go. She made him gasp, because she felt to amazing.

Her eyes searched his, her mouth was wide open. As he stared at her with the same surprised, brain over loading gaze. He didn't even notice that his mouth was open too.

And that was just the head.

"More" she finally breathed.

She didn't have to tell him twice as he began gently pumping in and out of her, going in and out of her a couple times before inching his way in further.

"Uhhhh, Ahhh, Mmmmh, yes." She moaned as he pounded into her, their fluids could be heard mixing, as he gently poked in and out of her. It took incredible patience and self control to do this, because she felt amazing he wanted to pound into her watching her cum undone beneath him. But because he really cared for her he took it slowly.

"Errrrrrr" he growled almost losing control.

The veins of his cock were thick and bumpy, each one struck a nerve with just a thrust. He knew his body was going to send her in overload.

"Oh, yes, fuck harder, yes, oh my god, yes, fuck, Fitz fuck you feel so good." She moaned

That was it as he lost it. He beat the hell out of that pussy. She wouldn't be able to walk for sure... he wanted her to be able to walk tomorrow so...

Fitz slowed his moving hips, and instead whipped them around in circles, teasing her.

"No, more please, more."

Fitz's eyes bored into her, he was focusing, fighting his orgasm, he didn't want to hurt her, he didn't.

"Harder." She moaned

"No" he whispered

"Yes, fuck me harder." She requested,

Fitz pulled out, turning and sitting on the end of the bed. Erection pointing at the ceiling he was so hard.

"What are you doin-"

"I'm in love with you" he yelled. He stood taking in a deep breath, before tossing something across the room. He turns back to a confused Olivia beautifully naked on the bed "I'M. IN. LOVE. WITH YOU" he says again. He almost laughs to himself "I can't even have sex with you… All I can think about is how you feel, are you okay, what I can do for you. I don't even want a fucking release! We're having sex, and I still can't get you off of my mind."

Olivia pulls her legs to her chest, thinking.

"Do you know what I just did? I just pulled out in the beginning of an orgasm because I didn't want to hurt you. This is not a one night stand… This can't be a one night stand, I have to have you. You don't understand, I can't sleep, I'm forcing myself to eat, I have to run and do sit ups to stop thinking of you, and it's not enough. I here making love to you and I can't stop thinking of you." He says.

The room remains silent as the two remain apart for a moment.

Fitz thinks to himself, panicking a little, and pacing back and forth. He's scared her but he didn't mean to.

"I should go." Olivia says.

"Wait no," begins Fitz "I'm sorry,"

"Don't be"

"It just all came out so fast-"

"I know"

"I just, please stay"

Olivia doesn't say a word, her eyes watching his.

"Please" he begs.

It's a couple of silent Olivia Fitz moments, before she nods "Okay".

"Thank you" Fitz leans to her and kisses her, pushing her back on the bed.

He opens her legs, and re-enters, his body moving forcefully up and down on her body, as they kiss. He kisses her long and hard with the intentions of forgetting the awkwardness that just occurred.

He basically pronounced his love for her and she sat confused and silent.

Fitz decided it was time to end this little one night thing they were having, by closing his eyes (because he couldn't stand to see her hurt) and cumming inside of her. Maybe if he hurt her, she'd stay away from him, and refuse to be with him. Which would break his heart and maybe take her off of his mind.

That was the best he could cum up with, and he was sticking with it.

He pounded into her, over and over, his thrusts beginning to get brutal as slapping noises occurred.

"Ah- mm- eh" she sounded slightly uncomfortable, probably because he was slamming into her ovaries. He couldn't do this to her still, he pulled out rolling over onto his back and taking over. His hands beat at his meat, pre cum erupting from the tip. Olivia turned to him, kissing his neck, and massaging his balls.

Every woman Fitz had ever been with was selfish, they would always get theirs and go not worried about Fitz, but Olivia wanted to make sure he was taken care of. His muscles began to tense, and he began to stroke faster.

Fitz turned to Olivia who stopped kissing his neck and looked back at him.

He beat as himself, so hard, as his hips bucked over and over again, imagining that it was her he was pounding into, she ran her finger nails lightly down his chest hair, causing him to lose it. His hips bucked up, as he pulled used one hand to pull her closer to him. He took one of her nipples in his mouth sucking on it, licking it, stimulating it, till it sat perked and pointed at him.

Olivia lowered her face to his, looking him dead in the eye. "I love you too"

He came. Right then and there. Seaman everywhere, Olivia scooted down and held him in her arms, as he came.

* * *

CUM number 6.

Both are spent, there is no way they can go another round.

"I was planning on making you climax at least seven times today." he says aloud.

Olivia laughs, a reaction he didn't expect from her. "Instead you came-'

"Three times" she finishes

"Then I came with you"

"Yep" she nods with a smile. He gives her a peck on the cheek. "So that's five"

"Four"

"You're included in this, and you came again which makes it six."

"I count four, you owe me three more times."

"Well I count six, which means one of us deserves one more time"

"So that means..." Fitz smiles

"Oh no, I'm warn out..." Olivia kisses him. "We'll save the seventh for another time..."

Fitz smiles.

"We can call it Code 1 or something like that."

"No, how about Flordia"

"Flordia? What" she laughs "Some like it hot" she kisses him

He laughs this time "What about" and Fitz thinks long and hard, she needs a laugh right now, hopefully she knows this song. He goes for it, starting to sing "I've been thinking bout you, For quiet a while,"

"Oh my god" she laughs, turning her head to the side and giggling, she couldn't believe the future president of the United States was singing Debarge 'I like it to her.' in bed.

"You're on my mind ever day" he tickles her "And every night, my every thought is you, the things you do, Seems so satisfying to me."

She tosses a pillow at him, this was the right move. He sits up and begins to sing. "I must confess it girl" he sings in a high pitched voice, She falls out in laughter.

He stands up butt ass naked, the sight is priceless

"You send chills up my spine, every time I get one look at you,"

"Oooo and I like it" Olivia joins in as background, only to giggle afterwards. 'She know's it SCORE' thought Fitz to himself.

"Girl your blow'en my mind with the things you say to me" he sings, dancing a little, spins around a little making her laugh.

"Woo!" Olivia cheers, this is so silly.

He grabs the pillow she threw at him and circles it like a helicopter blade above his head. He drops to the bed crawling up her leg sexily "I like the way you comb your hair, I like the stylish things ya wear, it's just the little things you do, that show how much I really care, and when I'm all alone with you, you know exactly what to do, you put that fire inside of me, and make it more than just a dream."

He's near her lips.

"Nice try" she laughs pushing him back onto his behind. Before sitting on him again.

"I think that's a great one." he says lazily, she's so sexy and beautiful, sitting naked on top of him.

He rubs his hand down her back. Gazing down her body back to her face, Olivia Pope was everything he imagined and more, very rarely in this world is something actually better than your imagination... guess Fitz just needed to work on his imagination...

"Maybe we should call this a Disney character like Bambi"

"Perverting Disney characters huh?" Fitz teases "how about... Sweet baby."

"Sweet baby? Because that's not obvious at all" she teases back

"Hott baby was my code for a one night stand growing up, that I'd tap again. Cold baby was for when I never wanted to see that girl again." Fitz confessed.

"What about warm baby?"

"Usually that was a woman I wanted to get to know, but had no interest in sleeping with..." Fitz turned over and looked at Olivia " Sweet baby," he kisses her hand. "Because you're my one, my only. All others can't even compare, better yet be on the same scale as you... You redefine my love."

Olivia and Fitz kiss,

KNOCK, KNOCK, KNOCK

They both jump.

Cyrus' voice can be heard through the door "Wake up call, everyone needs to be on the bus in twenty minutes."

Olivia and Fitz spring out of the bed, both pulling on their clothes. Fitz glances at the clock, as Olivia checks her watch. It's five O'clock in the morning, they needed to get on the bus, go over speeches get into make up and hair, go over facts etc.

TWO YEARS LATER

Fitz is outside of Olivia's apartment, he thinks. Just standing there thinking. He can hear here moving around inside. So he know's she's home. Fitz looks over his shoulder, his two guards are standing there.

'They've got to be wondering why he's here. Hopefully they'll do like almost everyone else and conclude that he's just seeing her about a top secret problem.'

Fitz takes a deep breath, this could ruin his career if someone sees him... he could just turn around and walk away... he could just walk away now... walk. away. now.

Fitz KNOCKS on the door. 'Fuck' he inwardly swears.

"Coming!" he hears her voice yell.

Goodness gracious he hopes she's alone... that would be awkward.

Click, she opens the door, the phone is to her ear, and her eyes are in a state of shock. Not mad, just shock. Who ever it was on the phone obviously wasn't as important, as she lowers the phone from her ear, and clicks off.

Her eyes still on his. "Hi" Fitz says confidently. His face and voice is more confident than how he feels right now, which is probably a good thing, because just seeing her... had him in an estate, ready to get back that 7th time, she owed him. They both stared, at the door way, almost reading each other's mind. That 'Sweet Baby'... But this time, he was going to start all over...

"Hi" she says not as confidently as him...

* * *

~Fin~ ...Maybe


End file.
